1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hoses for transporting a fluid such as oil in a cooling system of an engine oil cooler, torque converter oil cooler, etc. or oil in an oil lubrication system for a vacuum pressure that are used in automobiles, aircraft, etc.
2. Description of the Prior art
This type of hoses known in the prior art, as shown in FIG. 3, comprises a tube section 21 of acrylic rubber and a braid structure 25 formed by closely winding on the outside surface of the tube section 21 a plurality of reinforcement yarns 24 of synthetic fibers such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET), vinylon, etc.